


enigmas

by deathflavoredpringles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Basically a different ending to the fifth Ouma free time event, Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Ouma not Oma, Sorry for the errors, knife game, v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathflavoredpringles/pseuds/deathflavoredpringles
Summary: "Then," Shuichi sighed, "what is the answer?""It's because you're in love with me! Obviously."Shuichi sputtered.





	enigmas

**Author's Note:**

> owo whats this?? my first ndrv3 fic  
> oof so i worked on this in february and then finished it like just now and i have no beta reader friends who are in the fandom and i should make some  
> my pacing sucks and i had no idea where i was going with this but enjoy this mediocre trash where i tried to write romance and probs failed

Kokichi Ouma was an enigma, Shuichi could confirm that much.

 

If watching the Supreme Leader play with a knife like it was nothing wasn't enough, watching him stab his own finger with said knife, to only pass it off as "making Shuichi's heart die with worry" showed how truly _strange_ Kokichi Ouma was. Shuichi was supposed to be a detective, but here he was having his logic flung back and forth and flipped around to finally be held from a thread by a liar. A liar of all things. Someone a detective would normally see past. Then again, Shuichi never considered himself a real detective, just and apprentice.

 

It was almost laughable.

 

Almost.

 

Although Shuichi was sure Kokichi was getting a kick out of his confusion anyway. The way he would ridicule Shuichi with his lies and then shoot a harsh truth the other way. His fake, crocodile tears followed by a "nishishi~". It was all to mess around with the detective. Shuichi always wondered "Why me?". Out of every one to mess around and play mind games with, it had to be Shuichi. The only logical solution he could come up with was that puzzling someone as knowledgeable as a detective was somewhat of an achievement. But was it really worth the trouble to lie and tease and be hated just for that?

 

So when the purple haired, checkered scarf-wearing Ultimate said that he accomplished his goal of "killing" Shuichi, the detective tried to answer back.

 

"Is that all you really wanted to do?" Shuichi asked, quite boldly.

 

"Hm? What do you mean, Saihara-chan?"

 

"I mean there should have been a safer way to 'kill me'. Instead of purposefully stabbing your finger." Shuichi said, pointing at Ouma's bandaged hand.

 

"Nishishi~ Wow! The Ultimate Detective must think I had a motive for this. Sorry to say, but this was all for fun!"

 

"N-not really, I'm just wondering why you went through that instead of something... simpler."

 

"Simpler? But the Knife Game is simple." Kokichi tilted his head sideways, acting confused.

 

"I suppose so but, doesn't it hurt?"

 

"Mmmm, not really. But it's so sweet how my beloved detective cares about me!"

 

"S-sure."

 

"Y'know what, let me ask a question this time. It's not fair that you're the one interrogating me!"

 

"I'm... not really 'interrogating' you, just asking a question."

 

"No fair Saihara-chan!" Kokichi pouted.

 

"What exactly do you want to ask?"

 

"Nuh uh, I'm asking the questions now.”

 

Kokichi paused, in deep thought.

 

“Why do you spend time with me?”

 

He paused again.

 

“Of course, I already know the answer, but I can't help but wonder what you would say!" the supreme leader exclaimed, leaning back in his chair.

 

"Why?"

 

_I ask myself that question too._

 

The detective took a deep breath to give a surprisingly honest answer. "It's because out of everyone here, I can't seem to figure you out. Plus, despite how much you isolate yourself, it's best if everyone was close to each other. It's a simple way to prevent murder, at least, but I doubt-"

 

"Errrr- Wrong! Nice try though." Kokichi interrupted, raising his arms to make an _X_ shape.

 

"Then," Shuichi sighed, "what is the answer?"

 

"It's because you're in love with me! Obviously."

 

Shuichi sputtered.

 

"Y-you can't be serious, can you?"

 

"What do you mean? Saihara-chan? You think I'm _lying?_ Gosh, I'm so hurt right now."

 

"Kokichi?"

 

"Well, if that's all, I'll be leaving." Kokichi grinned, standing up from his seat.

 

"O-ouma-kun! Wait a minute!"

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi Saihara was an enigma, Kokichi could confirm that much.

 

Staring at his not-so-blank white board in this pigsty he probably couldn't call a room, Kokichi's mind wandered for a while. The detective was just so, _interesting_. Shuichi was the only one who could read through his lies, whether they were small white lies, lies muddled with half-truths, or the lies that made up his mask. Although, there was something that the detective couldn't figure out. It was funny, in a sense, Shuichi being so dense about certain things but pin point accurate in a class trial.

 

Kokichi wondered if it wasn't Shuichi being dense, but rather him being just a little too smart. He always left the detective at least one step behind. As soon as Shuichi would try to catch up, Kokichi would take five more steps ahead of him, leaving Shuichi lost. But like the detective he was, Shuichi would always get closer and closer to Kokichi.

 

Kokichi groaned at the thought of his conversation earlier. He let too many things slip through the confines of his mind and now he’s paying for it.

 

What the _fuck_ was he going to say when he saw Shuichi tomorrow.

 

_Oh yes, lets just completely forget about what happened yesterday. Okay?_

 

As if he was even going to muster the courage of talking to Shuichi alone again.

 

His mind wandered at the sea of possibilities tomorrow would bring, drifting him to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shuichi didn’t see Kokichi at all the next day. He too wondered about Kokichi’s bold words he had left lingering on the table, along with the knife he managed to sneak out from the kitchen.

 

It was already night time once again, and Kaito had cancelled their plans because _he wasn’t feeling well_ and Shuichi figured there was something worse behind that phrase, but it was too late to tackle that problem at the moment. But due to his routine, insomnia had plagued Shuichi and his thoughts were swirling into an entangled mess.

 

So he figured a small walk to get some fresh air would be fine, as long as nobody really saw him, and even if they did, mostly everyone had a sense of mutual trust with him, _mostly_.

 

Shuichi ended up wandering his way to the kitchen, and looked at the knife that Kokichi stole, right back where it was originally, and his eyes continued to gaze at it.

 

“Whatcha lookin’ at?”

 

Shuichi’s stomach dropped as he heard the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s voice ring throughout the walls of the dining area.

 

“H-Hello, Ouma-kun? What are you doing at this time of night?”

 

“I could ask the same of you.”

 

“Ah… fair point.”

 

Kokichi stepped a little closer, and Shuichi could feel the goosebumps on his skin.

 

“So about yesterday…” Shuichi started.

 

“Hm? What about it?”

 

“What you said… about… “

 

“God, Saihara-chan, for being a detective, you are so _motherfucking_ dense.”

 

“Excuse m—”

 

And then Kokichi stepped forward again, closing the space between both of their faces.

 

Their foreheads and noses touched, and Shuichi was hyperaware of all the details of Kokichi’s face, especially his distant purple eyes, exploring Shuichi’s soul.

 

He could even feel the warmth of Kokichi’s breath on his own lips, which caused heat to rise to his cheeks.

 

Kokichi then closed his eyes and leaned in once more, giving Shuichi a soft kiss. Shuichi froze, his eyes wide open like a deer in the headlights. He felt like his brain had short-circuited, and his face turned into a shade of red. His opinion of Ouma was all over the place, but now, all he could think of was how gentle Kokichi was, and how  _out of character_ it was

 

Kokichi pulled back, his eyes opening once again. Standing in front of him was a mess of a detective who was stiff like a board of wood.

 

Shuichi only stared at Kokichi and at that moment, like the many times before, Kokichi had _no_ clue what was running through the detective’s brain.

 

So instead, Kokichi did the one thing he knew how to do.

 

He laughed.

 

And the detective’s face morphed into a confused look.

 

“Was that all a _joke_ to you?”

 

Kokichi kept laughing.

 

“No” Kokichi answered, wrapping his arms around Shuichi, burying his face into the smell of Shuichi’s uniform, “I love you—and that’s not a lie.”

 

Those words lingered on for another few seconds, before Shuichi hugged back.

 

“You know what?” Shuichi asked.

 

“...”

 

“You were right; I'm in love with you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> shuichi: uhmm;; okay you can stop hugging me now
> 
> kokichi: nope never
> 
> hope you enjoyed n stuff  
> pls leave a comment i live on attention and feedback like a cockroach (and kudos if ya want)


End file.
